fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marked Man/References
*This is the first appearance of Mark Chang since Force of Nature as well as his last appearance in the series. *This is the fifth episode of the tenth season that Mr. Turner doesn't appear in at any moment and fourth in a row. *It's revealed that Mrs. Crocker is a government agent in this episode. *Cosmo barley spoke in this episode, yet the only time he was heard speaking was when he, Timmy and Wanda sang the Chloe's Wrong Song. *'International Airdates' **This episode made its international premiere in the Israel on August 21, 2016. **This episode premiered in the Philippines on March 7, 2017. *As of this episode, Mark is now able to live on Earth in his true form as a hair stylist. *'E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial' - The scene where Mark, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Chloe ride Chloe's bike across the moon is a reference to this film and the Amblin entertainment logo. **Timmy breaks the fourth wall when he says he has seen the scene before. *'Men in Black' - The Government agents that deal with capturing extraterrestrials are similar to the Men in Black, even down to having pen shaped memory erasers called "Neuralyzer". *Timmy teasing Chloe about being wrong about aliens not existing. *Mark Chang giving people strange hairdos. *Timmy referring to the library as a room with walls of books. *Chloe unwishes Timmy's wish to stop time in class, even though a godchild should not be able to unwish another godchild's wish. *When Timmy, Chloe and Mark are riding on Chloe's bicycle built for two, the pedals are moving around by themselves. *At the end of the episode, Mark, Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo, and Wanda share a group hug. But in Spaced Out and Five Days of F.L.A.R.G, hugs are shown to be deadly to Yugopotamians. *A.J. only appears on the titlecard and not the episode itself. **This is the second time a character is seen on the titlecard but the not in the episode itself. The first time was Poof, who was seen on the Dimmsdale Tales titlecard. *'Chloe:' Well, the school day is over but that doesn't mean the learning has to stop! *'Timmy:' That's exactly what it means, Brain Hilda. *'Chloe:' I'm gonna ignore your good natured barb and go finish my extra, extra credit report positing that aliens do not exist. *'Timmy:' What!? Yes! Awesome! *'Chloe:' Wait, your excited about my report? *'Timmy:' Couldn't care less. I'm excited that you're finally wrong about something! Cosmo, cue the 'Chloe's Wrong' celebration! (Cosmo squeezes a bike horn, then proceeds to poofs up a cannon which launches confetti that reads 'Chloe's Wrong'.) *'Timmy:' Now sing the Chloe's Wrong Song! You too, Wanda. (Wanda poofs from her backpack form to her normal form) *'Wanda:' I'm not sure I feel comfortable singing the song, sport. *'Timmy:' SING IT! ---- *'Mark:' I told you Timmy, it freaked out the little dudette! *'Chloe:' That wasn't my freaked out scream! That was my aliens are real scream, and that is so cool scream! ---- *'Timmy:' I wonder where Chloe Wrongmichael is? Maybe she came down with a bad case of Wrongitus. *'Mr. Crocker:' Did she catch it from you, Turner? She'd better get her soon. If she doesn't give her report, then I'll actually have to teach you bucket-heads! *'Chloe:' Fear not, Mr. Crocker. Because I am here to present a report of great import. I was originally going to posit that aliens do not exist. But turns out I was... well, it's so hard to say this... wrong. (Cosmo, as Timmy's Thermos, launches out confetti that reads 'Chloe Was Wrong') *'Mr. Crocker:' You've got some weird soup in your Thermos, Turner. ---- *'Mr. Crocker:' So Mother, you're a government agent? That explains why you get picked up for bridge night by a Blackhawk helicopter. *'Dolores-Day:' You've seen too much, Denzel. I can either neutralize your memory, or deputize you as a junior agent. *'Mr. Crocker:' I could go either way. It's your call. (Dolores neutralizes Crocker's memory) *'Mr. Crocker:' Well, hello. Who are you? Also, who am I? ---- *'Timmy(disguised as an alien)':Not so fast, we also demand that you allow Mark Chang to live amongst you in his alien form and style hair. In addition, you should totally leave Chloe Carmichael alone because she is awesome even if she is wrong a lot . Category:Episodes Category:References Category:Season 10 Category:Trivia